Applications or services may reside on one or more servers in a data center. An orchestrator or administrator of the data center manually configures a controller with parameters associated with instances of the application. When delivering the application or service to a client, the controller uses the configuration of the instance of the application to deliver traffic accordingly. However, as applications and data center infrastructure become increasingly dynamic with complex topologies, it may be challenging to efficiently and quickly configure the controller with new applications or services or identify new instances of the applications or services. Thus, the static manual configuration of controllers may make it challenging to quickly or efficiently deliver applications as applications change or the infrastructure becomes increasingly complex, which may delay application rollouts or result in redundant or incomplete configurations of the applications.